Consequences
by DarkHorizon16
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is in love with George Wickham.He leaves her and runs away when they are caught in a compromising position scared of marrying her.Lying ill Georgiana Darcy pleads Darcy to help.Will he marry her or buy her a husband?


Consequences.

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the brook that wound across the Longbourn estate. It was almost supper time but her heart barely allowed her to eat , sleep or even read. The incident that lead to this state was indeed painful and thus unforgettable. In her one and twenty years Lizzy had never had to deal with a loss so great, one that caused her to be in a state of delirium for a whole day. It had been a fortnight since Wickham had left her and run away to Scotland.

This information was the recent title tattle of Meryton. Everyone complained of the lowly foot soldier who had compromised the beautiful and vivacious Eliza she found herself into such a sad situation was beyond their comprehension for she was one of the only two Bennets who valued propriety.

Lizzy sat forlornly on the rock for about an hour despite the raging winds thinking about the latest turn of events ."How she could have fallen into such a trap ?" was the question that tormented her mind. But the answer was not with brain ..it was with her heart.

It wasn't extraordinarily hard to come up with it. She was in love with George Wickham.

Suddenly Lydia came up to her running and singing like everything was perfect. She could barely comprehend that Lizzie's foolishness had destroyed her prospects of marriage and hence of a happy future. She still believed in true love and romance and mislead herself by thinking that, for one who truly loved her, the tainted reputations of the Bennets would not matter. It was a foolish thought though.

During the same hour her aunt Mrs. Phillips was at the drapers shop in Meryton when a certain Mrs. Hale, the wife of Mr. Hale who owned the shop began a conversation with her.

"Oh! Good Evening Mrs. Phillips. How do you do this fine evening? To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence at this late hour?"she said with the most sly smile on her worn out face.

"Good Evening to you too madam. It is never too late for household errands is it not? "Mrs. Phillips replied with a sternness clearly indicating that further conversation would not be welcome.

"Indeed Maam! Indeed! So how does your sister fare? My heart goes out to poor Mrs. Bennet for having such a pathetic creature as her daughter. Oh what shame has she brought upon us. The very reputation of Meryton tainted by that silly silly girl."Mrs. Hale went on not taking the hint or purposefully carrying on with false concern in her expression for one whom she had truly detested. Mrs. Bennet was such a spiteful old woman, disregarding the beauty of anyone but her daughters. It was no wonder than that one of her daughters had behaved in such a flighty manner.

"I beg you Madam not to speak of that sad business. It torments me to behold the spasms and fluttering of my beloved sister. But the girl has not spoken to anyone but her father since the event and he won't speak to us. I suggest we should know the exact truth of the matter before commenting." Mrs. Phillips gave her another threatening look, this one much fiercer.

"Indeed Madam, we should wait for who can trust the words of a farm hand? But my dear Mrs. Phillips tongues are surely wagging and with such pace that it should not be a month before all chances of saving the reputation and virtue of your nieces are lost forever." The smile on her face was so triumphant that Mrs. Phillips would have slapped her had she another shop to buy linen from for the rest of her life.

XOXOXOXO

The Darcy Estate, London

"Sir you may now go in "The footman walked away with a bow.

Mr. Darcy went inside to his sister's chambers. She lay still, quietly whimpering and crying out in pain. He could no longer bear the pain of his sister .His little girl now suffered from a terrible fever that had held her captive for the past week. The doctors were at a loss of what to do. They were trying their best to give her the latest treatments and potions. Darcy though, could only pray to the God to bestow on his baby sister, all the happiness and health in the world. But God always would forget him when he needed his support the most.

Georgiana tried to sit up as she heard his footsteps from her bed.

"Take care and lay down Georgie. The apothecary has advised that you need to rest in order to recover from whatever it is that you are suffering. Alice informed me that you were suffering a great deal from the headache? "

"Oh Brother it only pains me so to see the fear in your eyes. Be assured that I am well, as well as I can ever be. But tonight I heard the most distressing of news brother. It is beyond anything I can imagine."She tried her best to hide the pain in her voice.

"I am sure there can be nothing as distressing as your health at the moment. But do tell me what has caused you such grief sister and it shall be put right at once." Darcy spoke with a confidence that brightened his sister's voice and brought hope to her heart.

But he could have never in his worst nightmares imagined what Georgiana told him next "Brother..Mr Wwww-ichkham hasss ccoommpromised..anotherrrr.." and this was the bare minimum she could manage to utter through her fear and sorrow. She could no longer contain the tears that flowed with abandon now. It was enough though for Darcy understood. He just asked one question.

"Who is it Georgiana?"He said through a steely voice.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire. She is one of the five unmarried daaa..ughters.." was all she could whisper through her tears that fell freely from her sobs shook her little body and reddened her Darcy were in hell this would surely what he would have to behold..His precious one in such pain and agony.

Darcy stood there speechless.

He knew not what to do with this information. His sister lay there crying with at least the relief that the truth would never go beyond himself and Colonel Fitzwilliam. She had a brother with all the love and means to support her and nurture her. She had prospects of a future marriage to a man of dignity and a good place in society.

She had to only deal with her heart ache.

While there was a poor country lass who had not a brother, no connections and would just be known as a wanton all her life. There was no hope for this girl ,God had abandoned her so totally.

That's when he made his resolve. Where God could not intervene he would.

"Sister, you have no cause for fear. I will help this woman whoever she is. Upon my word sister she will have a secure future. But I shall set upon my task only when you take some supper."

He went up to her bed, stroked her forehead and kissed her on the cheek.

"Take care Georgie. Everything will be alright . We will make it alright."

"Thank you brother .You are too kind to me" she said with a tearful smile looking up at him with such adoration and respect that made him eager to fulfil his promise to her.

"Good night sweetheart."

"Goodnight Willy"

Her voice was so much more cheerful when she said this. It made the brother also smile at the only girly he loved in the world.

If only he could know that it wouldn't be for too long now.


End file.
